Holy Fury (CB)
Description The Holy Fury is a priestess of Helm. While other clerics cower behind shields and get weighed down by heavy armor, she moves at lightning speed with such agility and grace that her actions are a veritable blur. She has perfected her body to such an extent that she can keep up her blazing pace almost infinitely, her weapons swinging as if in perpetual motion... Character Creation Highlights: *The Holy Fury can move at 180% of normal run speed virtually all the time *Improved Evasion and Deflect Arrows *Immunity to all diseases and poisons *Level 9 cleric spell access *18 attacks per round, the maximum possible (16 attacks per round without Divine Power) *Extremely high buffed AB, can hit up to AC 81 without a natural 20 *Premonition for physical damage reduction 30/adamantine, and Protection from Energy and Energy Immunity for elemental damage reduction *Stone Body for damage reduction 10/adamantine, stuns, and critical hits (can use Death Immunity and Freedom to circumvent the penalties for the spell) *Greater Restoration to heal oneself back to full HP several times per day Build: Clerics are usually built to be strength-based, not dual-wielders. I love playing clerics, and their wisdom has such synergy with the monk class that I wanted to try out a dual-wielder. This build has 18 attacks per round fully buffed and has great defensive abilities in the form of cleric spells. The character sheet will refuse to show all your attacks after you've fully buffed yourself, but that's okay. I picked human so no XP penalty for the early leveling process and for the extra feat, as this is a very feat-starved build. If you want to min/max it a bit more to get Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting at level 21, you can go with any of the other races that gives +2 dex racial bonus: Storm Fury - M(11),Clr(10),SL(9). Cleric 17 for access to level 9 spells (persistent Prayer and Haste). Air domain for Uncanny Dodge (won't lose dexterity or wisdom bonuses to AC) and Time domain for Haste and Premonition. You need at least a +3 wisdom item to cast 9th level spells, but that shouldn't be hard to come by. The cleric levels are taken early because buffs help out combat when magic items are scarce. Monk 11 for AC+2, Improved Evasion, and Greater Flurry of Blows. The extra 30% movement speed is nice when stacked with Haste for 180% movement. Fighter 2 for bonus fighter feats. This build is playable from 1-30 and should do well in any setting. Early on play as a normal cleric with light weapons (such as mace), or specialize in kamas to take advantage of Flurry. With cleric buffs and a good attack bonus through high dexterity, it should be a breeze. The build is geared toward PvE but can be tweaked for PvP purposes. Notes Natural AC: 28 Equipped AC: 58 +8 Armor Bonus +5 Deflection Bonus +8 Dexterity Bracer +8 Wisdom Amulet +5 Boots of Sun Soul --- 54 +3 Extended Recitation +1 Persistent Haste --- 58 Buffed Saves: Fortitude 33 Reflex 38 Will 38 (with +8 wis amulet +8 dex bracer Superior Resistance Persistent Bless Persistent Prayer Extended Recitation Extended Battletide) Attacks per round: 5 (Base) +1 (Divine Power) +3 (Greater Flurry) +1 (Haste) Dual Wield: +5 (Base) +1 (Divine Power) +2 (Greater Flurry) = 18 attacks per round Attack Bonus naked and with mundane kamas: Main hand: +36/+31/+26/+21/+16 Off-hand: +36/+31/+26/+21/+16 Calculation 22 (BAB) +9 (Dex) +5 (Greater Magic Weapon) +1 (Epic Prowess) +1 (Weapon Focus) -2 (Dual Wielding) ----------------------------- 36 With +8 kamas, +8 dex equipment, Greater Flurry of Blows, and fully buffed: Main hand: +62/+62/+62/+57/+52/+47/+42/+37/+64/+64 Off-hand: +62/+57/+52/+47/+42/+37/+32/+27 Calculation: 22 (BAB) +8 (kama) +9 (DEX) +4 (DEX from items) +1 (Epic Prowess) +1 (Weapon Focus) +1 (Persistent Prayer) +1 (Persistent Bless) +1 (Persistent Aid) +3 (Persistent Divine Favor) +8 (Extended Divine Power) +2 (Extended Battletide) +3 (Extended Recitation) -2 (Dual Wielding) ----------------------------- 62 Damage per hit: Assuming self-buffs 1d6 (base) +5 (Greater Magic Weapon) +3/+1 (+6STR Divine Power) +3 (Divine Favor) +2 (Battletide) +1 (Prayer) +3 (Righteous Might) +1d6 (Aura versus Alignment) ---- 19-29 (17-27 off-hand) 20/x2 Assuming high magic equipment: +3 (+8 Kama) +1/+1 (+8 STR) +5d6 (Electrical enchantment) +5d6 (Acid enchantment) +5d6 (Fire enchantment) Keen 38-123 (36-121) 19/x2 Skills: Concentration: 33 Spellcraft: 30 Tumble: 30 Use Magic Device: 16 (Leftover 13 points can go to anything, for example Heal, Hide or Diplomacy) Character Progression Possible Modifications Do not take Able Learner! There are sufficient skill points for 33 Concentration, 30 Spellcraft, 30 Tumble and 16 UMD without it. Instead choose Weapon Focus: Kama at level 6. While the first 28 levels of this build should otherwise remain intact, there are two quality options for the last two levels, other than the original Fighter: Divine Champion and Cleric. Divine Champion Pros: * 1 selectable feat including some epics (from DC list) * Sacred Defense feat boosts saves * 10 HP/lvl * No XP penalty Cons: * None (this is definitely a better choice than Fighter) Cleric Pros: * Extra spell slots: 9th, 9th, 8th, 7th, 5th * Spell duration increased by 2 levels * No XP penalty Cons: * 8 HP/lvl * No bonus feats References Author: Lia Modifications: Ryan category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Divine Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Divine Spell Swords category:Power Builds